heroes_of_tyrnfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
Go to Player Characters Go to NPCs Character Creation Ok we need to make some new characters. That's exciting. To get a really immersive experience I want you guys to familiarise yourself with the world and factions that inhabit it, and determine how you fit into the story. First things first though, and thats race and class. Race and Class At the bottom of this page are sections which detail what races and classes you can use within the world. When creating a character there are some things that you need to consider; * You will start at Level 3 * Some races have a bad reputation and will likely suffer penalties in social encounters Due to events during The Divergence life spans of some races have now been reduced; * Elves: approxinately 400 years * Dwarves: approximately 250 years * Halflings: approxiamtely 150 * Gnomes: approximately 250 years You will also need to choose your background. Click here to see an expansive list. If none of these suit what you want, we can make a custom backround. Story Introduction This is not the same as backstory (see below). The following information explains how the story will begin, and gives you an idea of where your backstory needs to lead you. The game will begin with everyone as an adventurer early in their career. You have all been gathered in the town of Oldstone by a dwarf named Gundren Rockseeker. He is something of an entrepreneur and tells you about his brothers who have found something big near the Town of Phandalin. He’s hiring you to take some mining supplies to Barthen’s Provisions in Phandalin. He and his friend Sildar Hallwinter are going on ahead of the wagon you will be escorting. The following reasons could be used to tie your backstory to the adventure: * You are a friend of Gundrens '' * ''You were hired by Gundren as a caravan guard and will be paid upon arrival in Phandalin '' * ''You are a member of The Lords Alliance and have taken an apprenticeship'' 'under Sildar Hallwinter, an old knight. To test your growing prowess he introduced you to Gundren who is need of assistance. '' * ''You have a friend or relative in Phandalin who has written a letter telling you of the problems with the Redbrands, a ruthless gang of bandits. They know you have been adventuring and hope you may be able to help. '' * ''You are a member of the Guild of Hunters and have been tasked with finding out more about the goblin threat around Phandalin '' * ''You heard that Devlan Gale was in need of adventurers or mercenaries to help with orc invaders and decided to sign up '' * ''You are a treasure hunter or archaeologist who wants to explore the many ruins of the Iluskan Valley. '' * ''You read of a lost site of great significance in the region and have a feeling that Gundren may have found it. Backstory Then next thing to do is consider backstory. Remember, your character needs to have motivation to be an adventurer, so lets ask a few questions: # Where are you from? Choose a region in the Wild North that sounds like home to you. # Do you have family? What is your relationship to them? # Are you aligned with a faction? Check out the Factions page for more info. # Is your character religious? Check the Pantheons tab for more info # What is your driving force/ambition/life goal? How did that bring you to the Iluskan Valley? # What are your flaws, and how did you develop them? # Do you have a moral code? Keep in mind you don't need to answer all of these questions, they are just a guide to tie your character into the setting. Characteristics Now that we know how you came to be, lets consider what that looks/sounds/smells like; # How old are you? # What would someone see at first glance? (e.g. height, weight, skin color, eye color, hair color, physique, race, and visible equipment) # What additional attributes would be noticed upon meeting the character (i.e. Speech, mannerisms)? # What do you love? # What do you hate? # What do you fear? That's about it. When making your character feel free to consult with me, your friendly neighbourhood DM, on anything at any time. List of Playable Races * Aasimar * Elf * Dragonborn * Drow * Dwarf * Gnome * Goblin * Goliath * Halfling * Half-Elf * Half-Orc * Human * Orc * Tiefling List of Playable Classes * Artificer * Barbarian * Bard * Cleric * Druid * Fighter * Monk * Paladin * Ranger * Rogue * Sorcerer * Warlock * Wizard